Storm's Light
by Reawakened Clam
Summary: Gokudera knew that even in the darkest times that she'd be there to pull them back together like a light in the storm. Mainly 5995, One-sided 8059 and 2795, hinted 8027, One-Shot, Secret Santa Gift for Angel Descendant


...o0- Gokudera -0o...

Gokudera's first impression of the supposed Tenth was 'pathetic'. The brunet was barely even a human twig, with an annoyingly high-pitched shriek, the wildest hair he's ever seen, and overly expressive brown eyes.

This twig was the same age as him, and was supposed to be Decimo?

Gokudera ground his teeth in annoyance, crushing the unlit cigarette between his teeth, watching the Decimo- no, _scrawny ass middle schooler_ run around in a panic as an upperclassman beat him on the head with a kendo sword rather viciously. A real boss would've stood up to the jerk, but this idiot ran around screaming instead.

The silver haired bomber leaned against the open entrance to the gym lazily, scowling. It was a rather unfitting sight for a mafia don.

Stormy green eyes trailed the two, noting a ordinary-looking golden-brown haired girl cried out in surprise as the taller male pushed the supposed Decimo to the floor roughly.

If he was reading the situation right, those boys were probably fighting over her, like some sort of prize.

While not uncommon in the mafia, it was a rather scum move in Gokudera's opinion- wait no, nevermind, the human twig just yelled comething about a 'Kyoko' not being a prize.

Kyoko... A rather nice seeming girl with short golden-brown hair that fluffed up slightly in back, large golden doe eyes staring on with thin eyebrows furrowed with worry. A concerned pout on her lips, eyes slightening like stars in the light, tracking the two.

He could see why this Tsunayoshi Sawada would fight for her.

The distant and all to familliar sound of a gun clicking slammed through his ear, and the silveret snapped his head up to see Reborn aiming a gun at the clumsy brunet, who seemed to be internally screaming prayers to the heavens.

It really was a wonder just how the kid's attitude swapped so easily thanks to Reborn's shot.

The girl- _Kyoko her name's Kyoko_ \- gave a sigh of relief as she hopped up onto the stage to Sawada, others following as the burning orange Sky flame fizzled out from the boy's forehead, a blindingly cheery smile on her face as Sawada spluttered incoherently at what seemed like a compliment.

Gokudera briefly wondered what it was like to be on the reciving end of that smile before dismissing the thought, as he turned to walk away.

...o0o...

The class itself was filled with idiots, Gokudera thought grumpily as he walked into the classroom, the shaking teacher stammering out an introduction.

 _Tch, pathetic._

He quickly gazed over the students with a fierce scowl, noticing how all the girls seemed to be cooing at how 'hot' he was, whatever that meant. Dumb civillains.

The human twig seemed to flinch under his glare- _you're supposed to be the Vongola Decimo don't flinch-_ and seemed to avoid eye contact, instead glancing over at the giggling girls.

Gokudera noticed that the Kyoko girl was in this class as well, and she seemed to be giving him a dreamy look, a soft smile on her lips as her golden eyes gazed at him warmly.

Something inside him flipped with joy at the look- _wait what_.

Gokudera shoved the fluttering feeling in his gut back as her continued on his mission. The girl was put to the back of his mind as he kicked the human twig's desk over.

...o0o...

He really was an idiot, wasn't he? To not be able to see the _true greatness_ of the _Tenth_ , that had already been a shining bright star amongst the blackness of a darkened night sky, burning like molten lava that made his heart beat uncontrollably at the mere thought of such an _amazing and kind person_ accepting him even if he, an _unworthy_ -

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"

The silver haired bomber was snapped out of his daze, ready to snap at whatever idiot interrupted his raise of the Tenth, only to realize it was the _charming_ ("Gokudera-kun, I'm anything _but_ charming.") Tenth himself, giving him a questionable look.

Gokudera straightened, giving an enthusiastic nod. "I'm fine Tenth! Perfectly fine!"

"...If you say so, Gokudera-kun."

Any thought of the girl flew from his mind as the Vongola and the Tenth invaded it instead.

...o0o...

Being with the Tenth was like a dream come true - _somthing's missing no no not complete yet_ \- he was the right-hand man to an amazing person, the Tenth's best friend in fact, ignoring the stupid Baseball Idiot.

He'd never had a friend before.

This new life of his was certainly an upgrade from wandering the streets of Italy as a freelancer nobody'd want.

There was the annoying Baseball Idiot, the loud ass Turf-Top, the Stupid Cow, the irritating Skylark and the creepy Pineapples - _that dumb girl had the nerve to kiss the Tenth!_ \- the stupid woman, and Kyoko. They all stuck with the Tenth, and so did Gokudera.

He owed Reborn for showing him a real family he could be a part of.

As time went on, with the Baseball Idiot laughing away their worries, the Turf-Top infecting them with his passion, the Stupid Cow brightening the world with his innocent childishness, with the Skylark and Pineapples watching from the shadows as the right-hand man protected their Boss.

Then there was Kyoko.

As time went on, he started to notice. Started to slowly _see_.

How she seemed to be able brighten up a room just be being there. How one of her simple laughs had everyone's smiling like idiots. How one of her compliments can make you feel like you've been given the world.

Gokudera didn't really know what to feel about it.

It was almost the same feeling he got from the Tenth, but more... fluttery. Anxious. Like his heart was going to run a marathon for her, and he _didn't know why_.

What was it abut Kyoko Sasagawa that made him like this?

It wasn't very noticable in the beginning. She was just an average girl, cute, according to other kids his age. Very nice and considerate, the Tenth liked her a lot.

For some reason, the thought of his beloved Tenth and Kyoko being... together, made his chest constrict.

 _Why?_

 _I don't get it._

 _Wouldn't the Tenth like that?_

She was like the light in his dark, mafia tainted world. She helped keep them together, helped keep them from falling apart under the pressure and danger.

This only strengthened after they returned from the future, the girl seemed determined to keep their spirits up.

Why didn't she run away? They were mafia, killers, professional criminals why wont this sunshine leave them in the dark and bloody world they're supposed to stay in?

Gokudera supposed he just wanted more of that.

He'd never experienced something so blindingly bright, being surrounded by bloodshed and _hate and death and so much killing rot body kill killkillkilldeadstopit-!_

He wondered if that light was his... maybe he could figure out this hot fluttery feeling in his chest.

...o0- Tsuna -0o...

Tsuna always watched.

He always knew the way his friends looked at each other, could always decipher and dissect how they felt about each other and how well they got along.

It was helpful, in some situations. He could always feel the tension radiating off his Storm, the nervousness behind his Rain's strained smile, the scared child behind his Lightning's shaky demands for candy. He could practically _see_ the electric-like hate between his Cloud and male Mist, the worry sweeping off his female Mist as she stood by, watching Mukuro fight the prefect just to annoy him.

Now, Tsuna knew he wasn't some sort of emotion wizard or anything. He was just Tsuna, the stupid, clumsy, no-good.

But he liked to think he knew his friends rather well, no matter how dense he seemed to be.

He saw how Gokudera would steal glances at Kyoko. The way he'd stare and take in all her features and bask in her cheerful giggles after a long day. The way he'd shut up and actually be polite to the girl, unlike how he was with Haru or Chrome. The way his face flushed a light pink when Kyoko talked to him.

The signs were clear as day, and it made Tsuna's heart ache.

It really was no secret the brunet liked the girl. He'd had a puppy-like crush on her since elementary school.

She was the only one who acknowledged his existence and was actually _nice to him_ before Reborn came along.

 _Nice_.

To _Dame-Tsuna_.

He'd just wanted someone to like him.

But with the sparkling lovestruck eyes Gokudera, _his best friend and right hand man_ , was slowly starting to give her, he wasn't sure what to do.

It really didn't help that he saw Yamamoto staring at the two with a sad frown on his face.

 _Why aren't you paying attention to me look at me please look over here whyareyouwithherandnotme-_

Yamamoto's thoughts were clear as day on his face, and Tsuna winced at how familiar those thoughts were.

Gokudera made a small huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Kyoko smiled in sucess.

Yamamoto snapped his mouth shut and turned to walk away. Tsuna ducked his head and followed the baseball star for lunch break.

...o0o...

"Ah, Tenth, what do you think of the Sasagawa girl?"

Tsuna felt himself tense up at the question he didn't want to hear. The brunet turned in his seat, tearing his attention away from his lunch to look up at Gokudera, who was shuffling in his spot with a slightly awkward but determinded look in his eyes. A thumb rubbed against his Vongola Storm ring anxiously.

The brunet furrowed his brow slightly as the question processed.

 _What do you think of the Sasagawa girl?_

 _Kyoko._

 _She's the nicest and prettiest girl to ever grace the planet she's the only normal one in this hellhole she's nice to a hopeless idiot like me I like her likeliKELIKELOVENO-!_

The silver haired bomber seemed to notice his internal struggle, and quickly covered it up, "You don't have to answer if you don't wish to Tenth! I'm sorry for being so ru-"

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly stuttered out, cutting off the Smokin' Bomb. Gokudera looked back up at Tsuna in surprise.

 _He's waiting for an answer._

 _He wants to know if he can... wwith Kyoko-chan..._

 _No! I like Kyoko and what about Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun why can't you see Yamamoto and what he's clearly showing you?_

"She's just a friend."

 _Just a friend and nothing more._

It hurts to say those words, if felt like he had the toxic poison embedded in his words creeping into his system, making it burn in his veins and make him swallow down the sick hurt clawing up his throat.

 _Just a friend._

"Yeah... Kyoko-chan's just a friend."

Gokudera lit up, an eager sparkle in his eyes.

 _Stop._

"I see! Thank you for answering, Tenth!"

 _Please don't..._

Tsuna pursed his lips as he watched his best friend hop off like a child on Christmas, Kyoko looking up to see the Italian and getting up to join him.

It made the brunet's stomach churn unpleasantly.

 _Gokudera-kun, stop and look at Yamamoto._

 _Look at who you're leaving behind._

...o0- Kyoko -0o...

Kyoko sent another glace over at Tsuna-kun's desk, raising an eyebrow slightly as she watched Hayato chat with his best friend.

He looked nervous for some odd reason, and Tsuna-kun seemed to be internally screaming, brow furrowed and a wobbly stare pinned on a spot somewhere behind Hayato as he choked out a response.

She didn't know whether to laugh at his expression or be concerned.

The girl settled for a small giggle, earning a questioning gaze from Hana. The raven haired girl glanced back at the two boys who seemed to be scrambling around awkwardly.

"Why do you even like that monkey anyway?" Hana-chan wrinkled her nose in said 'monkey's direction, clear disapproval in her tone.

Kyoko shook her head in fond exasperation, a quick "Hana, it's rude to call people monkeys," slipping out of her mouth that went unnoticed anyway.

She snuck a glance back at the silver haired boy, as a small, fluttery heat bloomed in her chest.

Clever, narrow forest green eyes, long silver hair framing a handsomely angular face perfectly, marred only by his feirce scowl-

Hana's face twisted into a mix of disgust and horror in the background as she stared at her friend in disbelief because _ew dumb monkeys what does she see in the octopus-monkey hybrid_.

Kyoko looked back at her friend who wiped the expression off as quickly as she could, as Kyoko stared her in the eye challengingly. "Well why do you like Onii-san? Explain that."

Hana snapped her mouth shut.

She straightened in her seat, turning to stare blankly at her lunch which sat untouched on her desk.

They decided to not talk about boys anymore.

...o0o...

Her heart was beating fast, too fast too hot too much. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably into a knot, butterflies fluttering around inside herin a panic.

After all that.

After being trapped in the future where she knew one of her best friends had died, where her... crush was the right hand man to a mafia boss, where she learned about the mafia in one of the worst possible ways...

 _He could be gone at any moment so at least let him know!_

 _Let him really know how you feel, Kyoko Sasagawa!_

The golden-brown haired girl nervously ran a thumb over the rosy red envelope in her hand (she had heard Hayato's favorite color was red), licking her dry lips as she peered over at where she was sure Hayato would appear from.

What if he said no?

Did she look alright? Probably not, Kyoko figured she probably looked like a zombie from the rush to get there.

 _He's going to say no isn't he oh Kami-_

The clinking of chains rattling togeth accompanied by that familiar click of footsteps snapped her out of her internal panic, and she immediately straightened herself as Hayato rounded the corner, freezing when he saw the red letter in her hands.

 _Is he appalled at this sight I really look like a mess Kami were my knees ever this big- no shut up and just do it!_

Hayato eyed the red letter in her hands, then planted two questioning (was that a glint of hope no no it couldn't be) deep green eyes on her. He took a few steps forward, and her heart beat faster, pounding deafeningly in her ears.

"Hi..." That was so awkward stupid stupid stupid!

"Hey, I was thinking..."

"Yeah, me too..."

 _Akward the silence is too awkward just say it already! You're a Sasagawa and a Sasagawa doesn't back down no matter what!_

"I-I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

"I REALLY LIKE YOU, SASAGAWA!" _...Wait what._

Hayato was staring down at the love letter shoved to his face in surprise, gaping like a dehydrated goldfish as Kyoko stared at the silver haired bomber in shocked silence.

 _"I really like you, Sasagawa!"_ Kyoko's brain short-circuted. Did she hear that right...? "Wait... you...?"

"And you with...?"

Gold met emerald.

"I... Ye-yeah! I re-really do like you!" She stuttered out, before internally slapping herself for stuttering like a fool in such an important moment.

"You... I...!" Gokudera strightened, brow furrowed and lips curled into a determined scowl as he took a deep breath, immediately relazing his posture as best he could. "I like you too... Kyoko."

 _He finally said my name..._

 _Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko._

 _It sounds nice when he says it._

A hand reached out and gently pried the love letter from her stiff hand, a small, but beautiful smile playing across his lips. "I really love you too, _Kyoko_."

...o0- Yamamoto -0o...

Takeshi honestly couldn't tell if he was genuinely happy about this arangement.

Gokudera... He was just gold. Pure gold.

Amazing partner to work with, seriously smart, and fun to hang around. He was practically the ideal best friend.

But honestly... He didn't think he was seeing said friend in that light.

It was... a bit more. Not the normal warm fuzzy buzz he usually got around his friends like Tsuna, the other members of the baseball team, the kid, no. It was more of a... a... burning white hot _BZZAP_ whenever the bomber looked his way, or that _FSHWIP_ his stomach did whenever he got called Baseball Idiot.

After all, Gokudera never really meant any harm in the nickname.

It was all a part of the _game_ , right?

So when he found out about the quickly spreading news about Gokudera and Kyoko Sasagawa being a couple the next day...

He felt his heart drop.

 _Heavy..._

Gokudera laughed with her.

Growled at anyone who bothered them.

They were...

 _Happy without me tossed away no stop worthless trash why arent you looking at me like that after all we went through-_

 _wHy ArEn'T yOu LoOkInG aT mE? ? ?_

Takeshi steeled his quivering heart, and walked over to them, slipping on the all too familiar smile.

 _He wants to kick and hurt that girl for taking away his Gokudera he wants to see the redredredbloodred gO aWaY wE dOn'T nEeD yOu-_

"Ahaha, hey Gokudera?"

The octopus-headed boy whirled around to glare at him, green eyes dangerously narrowed. "What do you want?"

Takeshi froze, smile slipping. That tone wasn't familiar why are you growling at me like that I thought we-

"Ah, I heard you and Kyoko-san were...?"

The silver haired bomber's gaze sharpened. "Don't refer to Kyoko so casually, Baseball Idiot!"

Takeshi could feel something shatter and tumble to the ground as he watched the two walk away, Kyoko reprimanding what's _his get away yOu ShOuLdN't Be HeRe-_

A small hand carefully found it's grip on his sleeve, giving a gentle tug to grab his attention. The baseball star whirled around on whoever thought now would be a _good time because it's not why does it hurt-_

A small yelp threw him off guard because he _knows that voice who_...

A pair of startled brown eyes met his, and Takeshi knew that fluffy brown hair anywhere. "Y-Yamamoto..? Are you alright?"

 _The Sky will always be there to guard the Rain as it washes away all worries._

Takeshi didn't say anything as Tsuna led him to the roof for lunch.

Without Gokudera.

It isn't right without him there...

...o0o...

"So... Kyoko and Gokudera..."

"Yeah..."

"It's... lonely."

"I know."

"Why did he have to go off and be with _her_?"

"...I know."

"... I just..." Takeshi ran a hand down his face tiredly as Tsuna patted his back, staring down through the fence at the pair down in the feids eating lunch.

"Yeah..." Tsuna took Takeshi's chopsticks and shoved some food in the baseball player's mouth, who just mumbled around it incoherently.

Takeshi glanced over at the little Sky next to him, who was chewing on his own food miserably.

But he isn't saying anything...

Takeshi glanced at the fence, swallowing his food down.

Tsuna really did help him more than he could pay back...

 _Wind rushed around my body as the ground came closer and closer and he could already hear the inevitable crack and the blackness I'm going to die someone please help me-_

Yamamoto sighed quietly, pausing to let the brunet shove more food in his mouth.

Gokudera and Kyoko seemed to be having fun down there, he could see the bomber laugh and the girl giggle and having fun _without them_.

 _Even if the Storm abandoned the Rain, the Sky'd always be there for all of them._

 _...o0o..._

 **A/N: The ending is so rushed but at least i finished XD 3.3K words I cri LOL. First time writing romance so it sucks sorry about that ahaha, twas a Secret Santa Halloween Exchange for Angul on Discord! I don't know your FanFiction name so... yeah. You didn't give me much to work with but at least I tried! I dearly hope you didn't mean "59K" as in 59,000 words cause If you did... well I'd die. This was a really weird pairing to writ (in my opinion) so I shoved 8027 in as well XD Hope you don't mind. Hope you like this anyway!**

 **EDIT: Thanks for pointing out that there wasn't anything separating the parts Angel! FanFiction musta screwed that over RIP, I tried fixing it**


End file.
